Quadrumvirate
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: AU. Unwilling to give up his life of adventure for a desk job at the end of the five year mission, Jim decides to set off on his own mission for new life and new civilizations. Enlisting Spock, Bones, and Uhura to join him, the four set off for adventure, exploration, friendship, and the stars.
1. Prologue

**Title: Quadrumvirate**

**Description: AU. Unwilling to give up his life of adventure for a desk job at the end of the five year mission, Jim decides to set off on his own mission for new life and new civilizations. Enlisting Spock, Bones, and Uhura to join him, the four set off for adventure, exploration, friendship, and the stars.**

**Characters: James Kirk, Leonard McCoy, Spock, Nyota Uhura**

**Warnings: Chapter by chapter, if/as needed.**

**A/N: An AU that has been bouncing around my mind for a while and as I completed NaNo, I decided to tackle it. This will be less of a chapter by chapter story and more of a putting together of oneshots, little multishots, and drabbles, kind of like episodes within this AU, thus allowing me to focus on these four characters, their adventures, and relationships.**

Prologue

"I have been offered to join the admiralty," Jim said, starting them off. Spock nodded solemnly and Bones just frowned. The three of them sat in Kirk's quarters around his desk, a glass of bourbon in front of each of the two humans and of Romulan ale for Spock. It was the evening before the final day of the five year mission and mood was solemn, so much so that it practically ached.

"They just want to clip your wings, Jim," Bones stated, his voice irritated. "They don't want you out here doing what you do best any more, because that usually means good goes first and their orders go second."

"It is a very illogical move," Spock added. "You are best suited to captaincy."

Jim sighed heavily, rubbing one hand over his brow, while the other swirled the glass that held his drink. "What am I suppose to do? I have some large hints that admiralty is my only option."

"Those bastards," Bones cursed and threw his drink back with hardly a grimace.

"What about you two?" Jim looked from one to the other. "What are your options?"

Bones just shrugged, pouring another glass of amber liquor. "I have several options to be the chief medical officer on other flagships ships and important outposts. Nothing I am too inclined to accept or decline, to be honest."

"I have the choice of captaincy of a science vessel or a spot as a professor at the Academy," Spock informed plainly, giving no outward hint on how he felt about this, but not meeting either of his companions' eyes.

They sat in morose silent for sometime, thinking about ends and new beginnings. Jim shifted in his chair and decided he finally had enough. "What if I have a different idea of what we could do?"

Bones perked up, this is what he had been waiting for. It wasn't like James Kirk to go down without at least a some sort of a fight. But he also picked out the most important part of that sentence. "_We_, Jim?"

Jim's face hinted at the first smile of the evening. "Of course, Bones," he said in a tone that implied that should be obvious.

"Well then, what is your bright idea?" Bones prompted, pretending exasperation to hide his excitement and hope. Spock watched the exchange expectantly.

"Well, I was thinking... It wouldn't be that hard to acquire a little vessel," Jim started, leaning forward, hazel eyes coming alight with mischief. "What if we have our own mission? Do our own exploring?"

"You are willing to give up being an admiral to continue gallivanting through the stars?" Bones laughed now, smiling brightly. "The real question then is can I let you romp off and not know who or what you are fighting and then getting patched up by? Of course I am in. Though I know I will regret it in a heartbeat once you get back to throwing yourself in front of danger."

Jim nodded with a smirk, and they both turned expectantly to the quiet Spock. He raised an eyebrow and settled back in his chair, steepling his fingers in thought. "I know where we may acquire one of the small, personal exploratory vessels that combine Vulcan, Andorian, and Starfleet technology. I could contact the merchant tomorrow." He didn't even bother saying yes, because was that even an option? He looked at the two humans beaming at him, looking just as composed as ever, except for his eyes smiling brightly back.

"One final thing," Jim said, sipping his drink, feeling less of a need for it now. "I was thinking about asking of any of the main crew would like to join us. Any objections?"

"None at all," Spock replied, while Bones shook his head.

**_._**

Standing outside Starfleet Headquarters, tough goodbyes came to pass. Scotty was the only one staying with the Enterprise, and he promised to keep good care of the lady before disappearing. Sulu had been offered and taken the position of first officer on a new ship, following his dreams of captaincy, and M'Ress was going with him to serve as the com officer. The newly promoted Chekov was being transferred to the same ship that Rand had been assigned a couple years back as third in command. Chapel and M'Benga where going to two separate ships to take on the responsibility of CMO. Each person said goodbye to the three men who had helped guide them through the most amazing five year, all in their new uniforms with freshly added ranks, before beaming away to scatter across the stars. And it was bittersweet in all best and worst ways, and Jim found himself ever so glad that he didn't have to go through it with the two men at his side.

Finally there was only Uhura standing there. Instead of a uniform, she was dressed in civvies like the three of them. She had the pleasure of watching bright smiles grow on Kirk and Bone's faces as they clued in quickly to what this meant. "You said something about an adventure to rival the past five years?" she beamed at them, swinging a bag of belongings over one shoulder as she approached them. "I think you will need a linguistics master for such a task. Luckily I know one who is available and stupid enough to join your tiny crew."

Jim swung an arm around her shoulders, and the other over Bone's. "Welcome aboard!"

"Indeed, I am most relieved I will not be the only logical crewmember," Spock said, inducing Nyota's beautiful laughter and a hurt look from Jim. Bones just rolled his eyes.

And thus it began.


	2. Preparations (1 of 2)

**A/N: Before we get started I wanted to address two things commenters brought up, but first thank both of them for their kinds words! etiquette-faux-pas was disappointed that Scotty was left out, and I wanted to give the little spoiler that he will probably show up at least once, because I love him but just couldn't logically take him away from the Enterprise. Second, Minecraft Guardiansaiyan was worried about this potentially going ala reboot and having a Spock/Uhura romance and I just wanted to say there is not even a spot of worry about that. The whole plan behind this was for me to be able to play with the friendship between these four, and give Uhura her own agency, thus not tacked on to a man.**

Preparations (1/2)

It was something like the winter season on the continent that Spock's childhood home was located, so Leonard didn't feel like he was completely dying of heat exhaustion. Only almost dying. But he took the minor blessing, as he made his way up the pathway that lead to the house of Sarek.

The other three had been here for about a week now, as all the proper preparations were made for their voyage. Amanda and Sarek had been off world the whole time, permitting Spock, Jim, and Nyota to stay there while they got everything they needed together. Bones had just caught a transport to Vulcan the day before, spending the rest of his limited time planetside with his daughter Joanna, who had recently received her doctorate. She was following her father's footsteps into space, though not attached to Starfleet. Leonard always cherished the time he got to spend with her, but this time it hit him just how much she had grown up; that she was not his baby girl anymore, but an adult with an impressive career ahead. She had been excited to hear his plans though, and they promised to try and cross paths now and then, as time and space allowed.

As he approached the beautiful Vulcan house, passing through the arch in the wall that lead into the desert garden, he had to stifle a laugh at what he found. It seemed both Jim and Nyota had decided to make the best of the hot climate, and were sunbathing side by side. Leonard wasn't even going ask whose idea this was, because he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Shaking his head and creeping past them, he entered the slightly cooler house.

Spock looked up from where he sat at the Earth style kitchen table, where he was working away on several PADDs. "Greetings," he intoned, before going back to work.

Leonard came to stand over his shoulder, looking at what he was doing. "Afternoon Spock. I see at least you have kept busy in my absence."

Spock seemed puzzled for a moment before saying, "Ah, you are referring to the illogical recreation activity Jim and Nyota seem to be engaged in."

Leonard picked up a PADD, looking over a list of supplies that seemed to be mostly checked off. "What else would I mean? We have everything we need, hobgoblin?" he teased in his teasing way.

"...I see you had a pleasant time with your daughter," Spock said, taking the PADD back from him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

They were interrupted by the shout of "Bones!" from the door as Jim bounded in, throwing on a rather offensive button up t-shirt. Leonard scowled at him, while looking him over with his doctor's eye. "Jesus man, you are redder than a fresh cooked lobster! You should be old enough to know to put sun protection on."

Jim just rolled his eyes, pulling out the chair on the other side of Spock and flipping through the work spread on the table. Nyota wandered in a lovely sundress, and came up behind Jim to take the PADDs away. "Oh no you don't, it's your turn to make lunch. I will help Spock." She looked over at Leonard. "Hello hon."

Leonard grinned at her. "Tell him to put something on his sunburn too, will ya?"

Jim groaned, standing and heading to the kitchen area, which was open and near the table. "It was all so much easier when I was your captain." He scowled at them all in a good natured way, as scowling goes.

Nyota just clucked her tongue and said with a hidden smile, "You should have thought of that when you offered to bring us along. We are all captain now."

Spock said idly, "The correct term would be co-captains"- she threw him a look -"which I know you know, but this would be a good time to talk about whether it would be useful to have some sort of hierarchy."

"With the four of us, it really isn't necessary," Jim said, followed by the clanging of some dishes as he bent down to rummage in the cabinets. The replicator hummed to itself as he programmed in lunch.

"You better believe it," Leonard huffed, making his way over to supervise Jim.

"Hey, come now, you said I am a brilliant captain!" Jim said, as he set a bowl of guacamole for Leonard's inspection. Amanda had all of her favorite Earth dishes programmed into the top of the line replicator that put the ones on even the Enterprise to shame.

"I did, and I meant it, but isn't part of the point of this to break away from Starfleet's rules?" Leonard smiled teasingly at him.

Jim shrugged, grinning back, "I know Bones." He placed some form of Vulcan flat bead in another bowl. Catching Leonard skeptical look, he used a piece to scoop up the guac and held it out to him. "Don't knock it till you try it."

Taking the food, and finding it indeed very good, Leonard followed Jim back to the table. Jim set down the two bowls, grabbed a PADD, and took a seat, and Leonard followed suit. Nyota beam at the food and dug in, while scanning her own PADD. With that they settled in to finished up whatever they found needed finishing, as the next day was the day their little star vessel would be ready.


End file.
